


Attention

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [49]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Humanformers, M/M, Making Out, POV Third Person, they talk about sex a little bit but they don't do anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome checks in on Brainstorm.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Attention

Brainstorm fidgeted uncomfortably, picking at the old camera on his desk as he pulled off the casing and took it apart. All the tiny pieces, the little gears and how they fit together, like a puzzle in motion.

"Brainstorm?" 

He looked up at the door, where Chromedome was watching him. He blinked. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah," Chromedome smiled fondly, "Everything's okay. I just wanted to come check on you." 

Brainstorm put his camera back on the desk and spun his chair around. "Is Rewind still streaming?"

"Oh, yeah," Chromedome chuckled, stepping into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed, "For another hour at least."

"Just you and me then, huh?" 

"Yup," said Chromedome, "I just wanted to come and check on you."

"Check on me?" Brainstorm blinked, "What for?"

"I dunno, we've been dating a couple weeks. I know you're not always super forthcoming about your feelings," Chromedome reached to grab Brainstorm's hands, "I just want to check in and make sure you really _are_ okay."

Brainstorm softened, his smile widening as he rolled his hands to hold Chromedome's properly. 

"I've never been so happy in my life," he told him.

Chromedome softened and leaned forward to kiss him, before he grabbed him around the waist and yanked him backwards and over him onto the bed. Brainstorm yelped and giggled in surprise.

"You're so dumb," he snorted, pulling up his knees so he could sit on Chromedome's waist.

"Notoriously," Chromedome smirked, reaching up to touch his face, "I just know how hard it is for you to say when something's wrong." Brainstorm leaned his cheek into Chromedome's palm. "You're so good at keeping secrets, Storm. I have to check on you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't help it," Brainstorm said softly.

"You don't have to be sorry," Chromedome reassured him, "That just means I have to pay more attention to you. Which is great, because you love attention."

Brainstorm gave a breathy laugh and touched Chromedome's hand against his cheek. "I do."

"So everything is okay? Nothing moving too fast, nothing making you uncomfortable?"

Brainstorm shook his head. "I'm happy." 

Chromedome smiled fondly and slid his hand to the back of Brainstorm's head to pull him down. "Good." Brainstorm sighed happily into the kiss, soft and gentle, letting his elbows rest on the sides of his lover's head, hands in his hair. 

"Can you imagine what your folks would think of you now?" Brainstorm mused, "I think you might have actually become their worst nightmare."

"Ugh, Christ," Chromedome groaned, "Two boyfriends, huh. Doesn't get much more gay than that."

"You could have three boyfriends."

"Two boyfriends _and_ two hundred thousand instagram followers who know it."

"And they're _black_ , CD. Your mother must lie awake at night having nightmares about me."

"I'm sure she's horrified enough that I stopped going to mass," Chromedome sighed, "Yeah, I don't think this is really who I expected to grow up into."

"It's a good thing you did," Brainstorm soothed, petting his hair, "I like who you grew up into."

"You're biased," Chromedome teased, "You like my dick to much not to like me."

"Oh, _do_ I!" Brainstorm laughed, rolling their foreheads together, "Do you have any idea how many dicks I've had? You're okay."

" _Okay!_ I'm _okay_ , he says!" Chromedome shifted his hands to roll him over and climb on top of him, "You love me, and you love my dick."

"You caught me," Brainstorm giggled, "I do." He tilted his head up and kissed him again. "The rest of you, too."

"I know," Chromedome murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Brainstorm replied, kissing him again, less innocently than before. Chromedome pet the back of his head, reverent and appreciative. 

"You're pretty," Chromedome told him, letting his hands drift down to his chest, "Beautiful, actually." 

"Mmhmm," Brainstorm hummed, leaning into the attention, "I know."

"Good. You should know." One of Chromedome's hands strayed beneath Brainstorm's shirt.

"Hey," said Brainstorm suddenly, "Are we just making out or are we foreplaying?"

"Huh?" Chromedome blinked, freezing.

"I mean are we working our way up to sex or are we just fooling around? It's hard to tell with you."

"Oh, uh," Chromedome fumbled, "I dunno. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry!" Brainstorm beamed and wiggled under him, "I just wanna know!" 

"Um," Chromedome frowned, "Do you want to have sex?"

"CD, I always wanna have sex," Brainstorm snorted, "The question is if _you_ wanna have sex. Cuz we don't have to." 

"Well, I don't wanna-"

"Hey," Brainstorm said softly, looping his arms around Chromedome's neck, "We don't have to. I like making out. I like you."

Chromedome softened. "I love you."

"God, I love you," Brainstorm smiled, "You're perfect." 

"You sure it's okay to just make out?" Chromedome asked hesitantly, "I don't think I'm really in the mood, I mean, I could try if you w-"

"Shhh," Brainstorm shushed, mooshing their faces together, "I don't mind. I like kissing you." 

Chromedome released the tension from his shoulders, visibly relieved. "Okay." 


End file.
